Waiting
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Get inside The Rock's mind as he waits to be rescued from the ambulance (takes place last week's Raw Feb. 18,2001). Please R&R!


A.N- This whole thing takes place on Raw (Feb. 18) when the nWo did that attack on Rocky. -_-;; Don't even ask how I felt, because I'm sure you know how I felt if you're a Rock fan yourself. This whole thing is in Rocky's point of view during that night, but in the ambulance before the trailer hit the ambulance.  
  
DEDICATIONS- This fic is dedicated to Marie Allen and Ih8s8in, which very good friends of mine and know just how I feel about what happened. Thanks guys! ^_^ ::waves::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Little Angel 19  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Waiting... But waiting for what? Waiting for someone to come and 'rescue' me from this hell…? Waiting for someone to come and tell me that there is a damn fuel leak from this damn wreck…? Waiting for my consciousness and my own life slip away while I drift into darkness against my own will...?  
  
I tried holding on. I really did. Everything seemed so...confusing. First, everyone hovering over me, trying to help me get on a stretcher.... Then, hearing someone yell, "Get out! Just get out of here!". I have to be honest; I had no clue what the hell they were talking about. I mean, I was half way unconscious here! How the hell was I supposed to know that those bastards were out there, hammering away and locking the ambulance with those chains...? So, I did the best thing that came to mind: wait.  
  
Tied onto a stretcher, that is usually the best thing (and the only thing) that you can do: wait around until someone comes and tell you just what is happening. That, unfortunately, never came for me. I had to wait and see what would happen next. I was already halfway out of it when silence surrounded everything. Had this been it...? Was I already...gone and had given up?  
  
'Then how come I can still feel everything...? How come I can still feel the throbbing pain that is shooting right through me...?'  
  
I knew, for that reason, that I wasn't out of it. When someone's unconscious you just...don't feel anything. At least, I don't. It wasn't long until a loud rumbling sound started getting closer and closer... It wasn't long until there was a loud crash and the ambulance screeched its way through the pavement...  
  
To be honest, I had given up at this point. I know, I know... I'm The Rock, right? The Rock never gives up! No, no he doesn't give up, but there is a certain point where you just...know that maybe there is no way out of it... I had reached this point. With the loud screeching and how the ambulance split itself in half, I somehow knew that maybe I just had to let go. Waiting around for something to come, when you know that nothing will actually be close to coming, is sometimes too hard to keep up.  
  
I was already quickly leaving my mind. I was quickly losing the battle between darkness and reality... Then, the second crash happened. Everything was crumbling to pieces around me... Everything was split in half... Pieces of the ambulance were falling around me and on me... My face was getting scratched and cut by the pieces of the broken vehicle. My arms felt as if they were being crushed... My mind was quickly losing control of itself as nothing made sense anymore. What the hell was happening!? Why was it that everything I had to do was always wait!? That's when it hit me.  
  
I was tired of waiting.  
  
I was tired of being left in the dark.  
  
I was tired of letting others win while all I did was wait around for an opportunity that took too long to get here.  
  
But this was the last time that happened.  
  
This was the last time that I was going to let others win.  
  
This was the last time that I was going to wait.  
  
So, I did the best thing I could; try to stay alive. Try to not let my mind wander into unconsciousness. Make myself not crumble inside of me and get a grip of myself. As this was going on in my mind, a third impact hit the ambulance. Again?! Nothing else was heard after this. Well, nothing else except for the laughter that was going on out there. It didn't take long for that laughter to stop and become into dead silence. This might sound weird, but in my mind that was the exact opposite. There was no calmness around me. There was no silence. I kept hearing my own mind yell at me to stay alive. To not let them win. To show that they can't stop The Rock!  
  
And that's what I did.  
  
I had no strength left, but I still struggled to get the remainings of the ambulance off of me. My arms were being crushed by pieces of glass and metal that had fallen on top of them. My face was covered in scratches and cuts that were quickly letting out blood all around it. It was stinging like hell, but I didn't concentrate on that. Why should I if I had other things to be concerned about. I wasn't going to allow myself to dwell on the fact that I couldn't move. I wasn't going to allow myself to even think about the damn pain that was quickly starting to consume me from the inside.  
  
Yelling. More yelling...? Was it just my mind screaming at me again or was it actually-...  
  
"Rock! Buddy, hang on. We're going to get you out of there!"  
  
No, that wasn't my mind. Those were the voices of the EMTs that were starting to come back to help me. I was glad too because, no matter how hard I was trying, I was slowly slipping away even if I didn't want to admit it. I was asked if I could move, in which I could only shake my head first. That, obviously, wasn't helpful since they couldn't see me in the darkness that surrounded everything. So, I answered, "No, I can't." Those words came out of my throat, but they were surprising me. Was it really me talking...? No, that wasn't me... This voice was raw and scratchy. Nothing like mine. The sad truth out of everything was that...it *was* my voice. I couldn't talk either anymore.  
  
"It's ok, Rock. Just hang on, we're going to get you out of there. Try to-"  
  
Before he could continue another voice was heard. This one, however, wasn't directed towards me, but towards the EMT that was talking to me earlier.  
  
"We need another ambulance and we need the fire department in here. There's a fuel leak and it's not looking good. If we don't get it soon, I'm afraid..."  
  
An understanding silence was followed. If the fuel leak wasn't fixed the ambulance, the one that *I* was on, was going to explode and...and me inside of it. I didn't try to speak again. I couldn't even move anymore.  
  
Fuel leak...?  
  
Explosion...?  
  
Fire...?  
  
Death...  
  
Nothing else could be understood inside of me. This was it, no matter how hard I tried... The fuel leak, according to the EMTs outside, was only getting worse. If help didn't get here soon, I was going to die in the middle of the parking lot by a damn attack given by a bunch of cowards... I was going to die in a fire by an explosion... I was going to die waiting...  
  
No... I couldn't. I couldn't give up! My eyelids were closing by themselves, not being able to keep them open anymore. It was too much to be withstanding... It was too much to even hold on for... But I did.  
  
Sirens. Sirens only meant one thing: help! Help was here! I sighed in relief as the doors were chopped down and more EMTs ran inside the destroyed ambulance. They all wheeled me out of the ambulance, unbuckled the straps that were keeping me 'secure' in the stretcher and got me on a new one and a new ambulance.  
  
My wounds began stinging again and the pain was felt once more. It was sharp and piercing right through my whole body. First my back and then everything else all at once. I groaned loudly-almost screaming out- as the pain got worse by the second. In the ambulance the EMTs quickly started hovering over me. First putting on the oxygen mask over me and then by injecting something in me. Everything was so blurry...  
  
It wasn't long until everything became bright and too blurry to see or try to understand what I was being surrounded by. I couldn't hold on anymore. I couldn't wait anymore.  
  
So I let go and the darkness surrounded me.  
  
Nothing else could be heard anymore.  
  
Nothing else could be felt anymore.  
  
There was nothing to wait for anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain... Sure, it's a four-letter word, bur it's amazing how it pierces through anything and everything. It's amazing how pain can just...feel like it's killing you.  
  
That's just how I felt.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly as the medicine was wearing off. The bright sunlight shining through the window made my eyes quickly flinch. I was too used to darkness to, all of a sudden, be surrounded by light. As I opened my eyes once more, I saw that I was in a hospital room.  
  
I was alone again. I was alone just how I had been in that ambulance all along. The deafening silence around me seemed as if it was killing me...yet it was helping me think.  
  
I had made it.  
  
I was out.  
  
I was safe...  
  
Later on I learned that I had concussions... bruises... scratches... cuts... But that was it. I had made it and I was going to make damn sure that I was going to go back to the WWF. I was sure that the nWo was going to be out of our lives. The only thing in my mind was planning "when I was going to make it." Never was it "If I make it..."  
  
Sure, I was going to have to wait, but it wasn't going to take long. It wasn't going to take long until the nWo was going to get the surprise of their life and hear "If you smell what The Rock is cookin'!" once more.  
  
My mind was more than determined on what I was going to do to make the nWo pay for everything they had done to me. They tried to cripple me...? They tried to end my career...? They tried to end my life?! Well, I could do all the same stuff in just one night as well... And I would. The only thing I needed was the 'go' from my doctors to be let sent back to the WWF and fight to get rid of the 'poison'. To get rid of that 'cancer' that was going to end our time in the WWF. The only thing I had to do now was...wait. But only one thing comforted me: I wasn't going to be the only one waiting.  
  
The millions, and millions would be waiting until I came back...  
  
And the nWo would be waiting as well to be feeling the full force of the Brahma Bull.  
  
But there was no need to worry about waiting too long.  
  
The time would come...  
  
And it *will* come sooner than expected...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
